Ninjago: One Shots
by halcon24
Summary: Es una recopilación de fanfic sobre Ninjago, Todos son One Shots.
1. Pesadilla

Ninjago. One shots.

Pesadilla.

Resumen: Zane tiene una pesadilla.

Era una noche tormentosa, el olor a tierra mojada estaba en el aire junto con un frio envolvente que podía hacer temblar al Maestro del hielo.

El barco se mecía fuertemente debido a las corrientes de aire de la tormenta y era iluminado momentáneamente por los rayos que cruzaban salvajemente el cielo esa noche, rayos que con sus brillos podían penetrar a cada rincón del barco. Pero solo había alguien en todo el barco que podía ver esto, para su gusto personal, ya que le recordaba que esto era la realidad en la que vivía.

La habitación estaba ensordecida por el ruido de la lluvia y apenas eran audibles los ronquidos de sus hermanos, el ruido de la lluvia a pesar de ser fuerte y pesado, se podría decir que era algo acogedor e incluso el fuerte estruendo de los rayos que resonaban en toda el área era algo relajantes. Todo esto era irónicamente la calma de la tormenta que fue el infierno hace unos momentos atrás.

No era muy común que el nindroid durmiera mucho después de su regreso de la isla en la que estuvo cautivo, sus hermanos pensaron en preguntar qué pasaba, pero sus dudas fueron prontamente calladas por el silencio de la compresión. Todos cómo había dicho Nya un tiempo atrás, habían pasado por muchas cosas que los hicieron cambiar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero esto era algo más, algunos de ellos fueron despertados por los gritos de su hermano a media noche, otros simplemente se despertaron al ver a su hermano retorciéndose ante el horror de sus pesadillas en su cama sin poder hacer mucho. Zane siempre trato de evitar el tema, algunas veces él dio detalles vagos de lo que trataban sus pesadillas. Algunas veces decía que eran sobre un dragón de hielo, otras sobre perderlos a todos y a si mismo otra vez. Mientras que en otras… eran sobre él. Sobre un enemigo que jamás podría ser asesinado pero que si podía ser detenido.

Esa noche a Zane le costó mucho trabajo poder dormir, pero cuando por fin lo logro hubo algo en su sueño que lucía extrañamente familiar.

Una caminata por Ciudad Nueva Ninjago era lo típico que él solía hacer junto con sus hermanos, pero a diferencia de aquellos cálidos días él se encontraba solo esta vez. Una rápida mirada hacia un callejón le hizo notar los movimientos de un posible asalto. Su procesador comenzó a acelerarse mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su trote y al llegar allí noto como un hombre con bata se escondió bruscamente entre las sombras del callejón. Él podía oír como sus pasos al correr hacían eco en el callejón y sin perder tiempo procedió a seguirlo por todo su recorrido adentrándose en las profundidades de lo desconocido.

Al principio él podía reconocer las calles, él podría jurar que las recorrió algún tiempo con sus hermanos mientras trataban de salvar a la ciudad de la gran serpiente. Los detalles en las paredes de los edificios que conformaban los callejones se volvían cada vez más confusos a medida que la noche caía y un frio junto con un helado sentimiento de terror interno lo abrazaban. Él se había perdido o lo habían llevado a una trampa, estas ideas cada vez resonaban en su cabeza y el miedo comenzó a carcomerlo desde lo más profundo de su mente, él sabía muy en el fondo que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Él no se podía explicar como de pronto un simple callejón se había convertido en un peligroso laberinto, él podía escuchar los pasos del delincuente correr delante de él, pero también podía escuchar como algunos pasos venían detrás de él siguiéndolo sigilosamente. Él podía jurar que escuchaba susurros y algunas risas que eran apenas audibles. Siguió manteniendo su paso, sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó contra una pared cubierta en las sombras, una firme y fría pared de ladrillos que se imponía más allá de su vista y apenas podía ver la opaca luz amarilla de la luna bañar la cima de esta. Al darse la vuelta logró ver algunas siluetas junto con sus largas y anormales sombras hechas de maldad dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba. Y pudo lograr oír a una de las voces que hacían un leve zumbido en el callejón decir. – Él está por allá, atrapémoslo antes de que…- dijo una voz masculina que era áspera y sin sentimientos. A medida que los susurros se acercaban y aumentaban como el sonido de un enjambre furioso de abejas; el ruido de su procesador aumento a cada paso que estos seres desconocidos daban, él pudo ver una posible salida, una posible oportunidad para mantenerse con vida.

Vio su oportunidad y se desplazó lo más que pudo hacia su esperanza. Cuando de pronto algo se aferró a él con una si se tratase de una serpiente constrictora que acababa de encontrar a su nueva presa , lo apretó con una fuerza descomunal que iba quitándole la respiración con cada segundo que pasaba. Su caída formo un estruendo que alerto a los otros de su captura. El piso era frio como el hielo y duro como el acero, la humedad de algunos charcos de agua se esparció por todo su cuerpo, el trato de zafarse de su captor pero no podía con tal fuerza, él podía sentir como unas manos esqueléticas lo iban asfixiando más y más; Él podía sentir como su esperanza iba escapándose con cada exhalación que emitía. Pero como si de un animal herido se tratase algo de determinación surgió dentro de él. -¡Hoy… no será… mi día!- Dijo entre jadeos mientras usaba su poder elemental para escapar. El hilo pronto creció y el frio se intensifico haciendo que la bestia lo soltara y él con un movimiento rápido logro librarse de esta y pudo ver lo que realmente era lo que él creía que era una serpiente. Pero, para su sorpresa resulto ser una criatura deforme con forma ligeramente humana y su cuerpo era desproporcionado con brazos y piernas más largos y delgados, más de los que cualquier otro ser humano que haya visto o tenido. Sus ojos eran rojos intensos y resplandecientes como el fuego y tenía piel negra como el carbón. Zane trato de contener un grito pero lo único que pudo emitir fui y chirrido ahogado en su desesperación.

La criatura trato de abalanzarse contra el pero fue en vano. Zane con un rápido movimiento esparció hielo congelando a su atacante en el acto y en el destello rápido logro deslumbrar como las otras criaturas al final del callejón corrían hacia él con una velocidad descomunal. El nindroid no perdió tiempo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y con cada paso que daba podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y las ganas de vivir aumentaban, hasta que una de las criaturas emitió un alarido atroz y distorsionado que reboto por todo el lugar. Zane pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo en seco ante esto. Antes de que él se diera cuenta una de esas criaturas lo embistió con uno de sus cuernos.

Zane pudo sentir que la embestida le hizo daño y que pronto estaría a la merced de estos seres. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo una niebla amarillenta comenzó a inundar el lugar. Zane puso su mano derecha sobre su herida y pudo sentir como su aceite fluía a borbotones. Luego sintió otra embestida que lo tumbo al piso. El chico rubio vestido con un gi blanco que estaba sucio por el barro y su aceite se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y coloco sus manos en el suelo para congelar todo a su alrededor. Un horrible grito sonó detrás de él como si esa cosa pidiera ayuda.

-Dos menos…faltan más- Dijo con un débil susurro que apenas pudo salir de su boca. Zane aprovecho esto para correr por su vida en los callejones que eran cada vez más intricados y cerrados.

Cada paso que daba lo agotaba más y más, ya no le importaba el criminal; a él le importaba sobrevivir, él quería vivir. El horror lo consumía completamente y con cada paso que daba por las esquinas de lo edificios hasta que llego a una parte del lugar; una sección en la que se extendía una pared muy alta, ya no había ventanas o faroles que decoraran el lugar para iluminarlo esta vez…solo había oscuridad…él tenía miedo de entrar allí. Un ruido metálico sonó detrás de él y giro su cabeza para ver como ellos estaban allí. Eran siete figuras negras con ojos magentas resplandecientes en la oscuridad que se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Ellos tenían armas y estaban preparados para pelear.

Zane por otro lado. Él se sentía débil por la pérdida de aceite, sentía como su visión era cada vez más confusa y como lentamente sus sistemas se iban apagando dentro de él. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes y débiles pero al verse sin otras opciones y como su esperanza se disolvía en la oscuridad dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un estruendo detrás en la zona más oscura del callejón. Cuando apenas se dio la vuelta algo se abalanzó contra tumbándolo e inmovilizándolo en el piso. Debido al impacto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido, su visión era confusa pero logro distinguir un par de ojos rojos enormes y luego sintió como lo que estaba sobre él se abrió paso por su cuerpo y comenzó a destrozarlo internamente. El dolor era horrible podía sentir como cada parte de sí mismo era arrancada de él sin poder defenderse. Luego cuando recupero su visión logro reconocer a su captor. El nunca olvidaría la mirada de ese ser y él era…

-¿M e extrañaste?- dijo secamente sin rodeos mientras le arrancaba el brazo izquierdo.

Zane grito lo más fuerte que pudo y él podría jurar que posiblemente podía ser escuchado en todo Ninjago, el dolor era enorme y horrible, luego sintió como su otro brazo era desgarrado lentamente de su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso estas esperando la ayuda de tus malditos compañeros? No seas estúpido, ahora estas acá conmigo y estaremos un rato juntos hasta que yo me aburra o mueras, pero antes que nada. Me encargué de que no hagas lo que hiciste la última vez recuerdas… Por eso estoy aquí Zane, para devolverte el favor. – Dijo mientras se regocijaba su atacante cuando arrojaba su brazo a alguna parte del lugar.

Zane se retorcía del dolor pero podía oír como los otros se acercaban y no para su ayuda, sino para festejar por su sufrimiento.

-De…ten…te- Dijo entre gritos el nindroid.

-¿Detenerme? Acaso olvidaste quien soy pequeño imbécil de hojalata. Tú y yo ahora estamos unidos por alguna maldita razón. ¡No puedo escapar de ti y tú no puedes escapar de mí! ¡Pedazo de metal obsoleto! ¡Tú y yo estamos condenados a estar juntos hasta que uno de nosotros logre ceder! ¡Y ese no seré yo! ¿Acaso no puedes sentir como te mato lentamente? ¿No si ententes como lentamente la soledad y mi maldad te corrompen? ¿Te sientes solo por como moriste, nuca pensaste en cómo le afectaría a ellos verdad? Yo te puedo ayudar, puedo hacer que todo acabe. Pero veamos cuanto más puedes resistir hasta que cedas. – Dijo amargamente el Gran Tirano mientras arrancaba piezas internas del pecho de Zane. Luego este río a carcajadas mientras desarmaba a su pobre presa tirada en el piso y lentamente lo despojaba de su vida y otro trozo más de su cordura.

Zane no pudo evitar retorcerse del dolor, sus lágrimas llenas de desesperación salían de sus ojos hasta que el dolor llego a un punto del cual no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas y su amarga soledad crecía cada vez más, la impotencia lo abrumaba junto con el dolor creciente en su interior, él solamente quería despertar con desesperación y… por fin, finalmente logro despertar de lo que parecía una eternidad. Lo que posiblemente fuera su corazón resonaba tan fuerte que podría salirse de su pecho. Todo estaba oscuro pero los rayos iluminaban la habitación y esto lo tranquilizo un poco ya que logro ver a sus hermanos dormir en el mismo lugar en el que él estaba. Aun podía oír la risa del Gran Tirano y sentir el dolor en su cuerpo y esto le helaba la sangre.

-Solo fue un simple sueño, no fue real…solo fue un sueño…- Se repetía a si mismo mientras trataba de volver a dormir, pero la sola idea de esto le causaba terror. Era algo ilógico y absurdo si se pensaba que alguien podía tener terror absoluto por dormir.

Tomo un tiempo para que Zane pudiera estar bien y logrará hablar con P.I.X.A.L. sin dudar. Pero él sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal, muy mal y que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que él cediera. Luego el silencio estuvo otra vez en la habitación y solamente eran audibles los ruidos de los truenos, el viento y la lluvia que iba disminuyendo con el tiempo. Solamente se podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada en el aire. Esto estaba bien, esto era real, este era el mundo real. Puede que su pesadilla no fuera real pero, el miedo y su soledad si lo eran. E iban a perdurar por mucho tiempo.


	2. Un Buen Rey

Un buen rey es aquel que busca lo mejor para su gente y su reino. El problema surge cuando un reino hermano cae y el otro debe caer junto con el por ley, ya que ambos solamente pueden existir si el otro lo hace también. Khanjikhan el rey de Djinjago solamente se pudo limitar con mucha impotencia al ver como su reino junto con su gente se desintegraba.

El pánico llenaba las calles y los gritos ponían ser escuchados en el palacio, en el cual estos hacían eco en las grandes paredes mientras estas aún permanecían en pie. No importaba que tan poderoso fuera el rey, incluso tomando en cuenta su capacidad de tener deseos infinitos.

El reino estaba condenado y él lo sabía perfectamente. Él se levantó de su trono por última vez y empuño la dijinn blade para tratar de usar su magia y aceptar su destino. -Un capitán se hunde con su barco- Dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba por última vez a su hijo, el cual no volvió a ver o saber de él por siglos. No importaba cuanto tratara de educarlo de la mejor manera, él en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible, ya que su hijo tenía otros objetivos y sueños en su vida.

Él siempre espero sentado en su trono a un hijo que nunca regreso a su hogar. Un destello verde ilumino la oscuridad en la cual hacían eco sus últimas palabras que luego fueron calladas por la oscuridad y el silencio que remplazaron su lugar como rey en este reino y así es como termina una larga dinastía de reyes sucumbiendo ante la muerte.

* * *

 **Nota: Este es un fic viejo que tenia en alguna parte, así que decidí agregarlo acá.**


	3. Querida Misako

Querida Misako

Era una mañana tranquila en el templo y lo único que solo se podía oír en el ambiente era una suave brisa junto con el ruido de las hojas de los arboles mecerse. Apeas habían pasado meses después de lo sucedido con su padre. El dolor estaba allí para perdurar y su hijo la sabia ya que él lo había perdido en el pasado y solamente lo había recuperado por poco tiempo y siempre estaría agradecido por haberlo tenido y poder haber compartido ese breve periodo con él.

Su madre, su tío y sus hermanos estuvieron hay para consolarlo cuando él lo necesitara, Kai se había convertido en su hermano más cercano y Misako había mejorado mucho, pero también noto como se acercaba más a su tío y esto solamente hacia crecer una duda que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su madre camino por el pasillo mientras miraba como la maquinaria pesada comenzaba a acercarse desde lo lejos y luego su mirada se posó en Wu que estaba junto con los otros ninja meditando afuera del monasterio. Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mano y le pregunto tímidamente.

-Madre. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es que ten… Tengo curiosidad de saber el por qué. – Dijo tímidamente mientras evitaba mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-Claro hijo, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- Respondió su madre gentilmente mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.

-Yo…yo quiero saber…¿Puedo saber la razón por la que escogiste a mi padre en vez del Sensei Wu? He notado todo este tiempo que ustedes dos aún…se aman y sé que lo de la carta fue un engaño de mi padre, pero quiero saber realmente el por qué de esa decisión.- Dijo Lloyd mientras sus nervios afectaron su voz y su madre se sorprendía.

Su madre quedo perpleja, pero su hijo tenía el derecho a saber la verdad miro hacia el corredor y le dijo. –Vamos a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- La mirada de su madre era un poco avergonzada y sus ojos mostraban algo de remordimiento pero también algo de compasión destellaba en su ser.

-Sé que nosotros te hemos ocultado algunas cosas y sé también que detestas eso. Pero es el momento en que sepas la verdad, puede que tú padre ya no esté aquí con nosotros…- Dijo ella mientras hacia una pausa y su hijo fruncía el ceño. - Y dudo que Wu te lo explique, conociéndolo. Dudo que algún día te lo cuente- Continuo su madre mientras apoyaba su mano en el marco de la puerta.

El pasillo era oscuro compuesto por paredes decoradas con pinturas de montañas y cascadas, trazadas con gruesos delineados de tinta negra y degradado por pinceladas robustas que se mezclaban con el lienzo. El piso era de madera que rechinaba ante cada transeúnte que recorriera su superficie. Las paredes eran altas y lisas decoradas por un techo pintado de rojo con detalles de oro y líneas negras que recorrían toda su superficie.

Al final del pasillo estaba la habitación, cerrada por una puerta de color negra. Misako la abrió con la llave que mantenía oculta en su bolsillo y le sonrió amistosamente a su hijo invitándolo a entrar. –Tu padre a pesar de ser consumido lentamente por el veneno del gran devorador tuvo la bondad de conservar la carta original de tu tio y yo conserve la que él copio- Las palabras de Misako eran tristes y llenas de un sabor agrio que intento ocultar con una débil sonrisa.

Lloyd se sentó en su cama mientras su madre sacaba dos papeles de la mesita de noche que estaba en la habitación y tomo asiento junto a su hijo. – Toma lee este primero- dijo mientras le entregaba uno de los dos papeles. Este era de un tono amarillento y repleto de pliegues marcados por el paso del tiempo y este fue tomado por las jóvenes manos del chico rubio que trato de abrirlo con delicadeza para poder comenzar a leer el escrito que decía así:

"Querida Misako, te escribo esto para expresarte cuanto te amo y me gustaría mucho tener la fuerza de voluntad para decírtelo en persona, pero yo… yo no puedo hacerlo, ya que simplemente me tropezaría con mis propias palabras y no puedo ir a donde te encuentras debido a que tengo prioridades y responsabilidades donde estoy…

Quiero que sepas querida que, a pesar de que estés lejos, la distancia no destruye lo que siento por ti en lo más profundo de mi corazón y el momento en el que llegaste a mi vida me distes un motivo para seguir luchando y seguir a delante, llenaste mi vida de felicidad y esa era la felicidad que tanto anhele en toda mi vida. Cada segundo que paso lejos de ti te extraño con una intensidad que no puedo expresar pero necesito expresarlo de alguna manera. Mi amor por ti no se desvanece ni perecerá por las garras del tiempo, por el contrario, al paso de este, mi amor por ti se fortalecerá cada día más y más y aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, ese fue el día en que cambiaste mi vida y esa sonrisa expresada en tu hermoso rostro junto con tu comprensión fueron las que me inspiraban a contarte mis torpezas, mis historias vergonzosas y mis secretos más profundos.

Quisiera decirte tanto, obsequiarte las mejores y más bonitas palabras de amor. Pero me abruma solo la idea de usar tantas palabras para describirlo todo sin sonar aburrido y pretencioso, lleno de una palabrería que solo lograría perder tu interés; por eso uno de mis peores temores seria perderte y si lo hago me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida y el mejor regalo que yo tendría seria que correspondieras mi amor por ti y si escoges a mi hermano, yo lo entendería, pero pasaría el resto de mi vida en soledad ya que tú fuiste la única persona que he amado y amare por el resto de mi vida, por el resto de la eternidad.

Con mucho amor, tu querido amigo Wu"

Todo ahora tenía sentido, su tío nunca pudo liberarse de esas emociones y siempre que tenía la oportunidad aprovechaba para tratar de decirle lo que sentía a su madre, pero él nunca pudo, ni siquiera ahora… Su única forma y oportunidad fueron en esa carta en aquel entonces. Pero por otro lado; él podía entender el motivo de su padre, ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer y ella lo estaba de los dos, su tío nunca intervino por respeto a Misako y a Garmadon por tomar esa decisión. Nunca dijo algo por miedo a arruinar y separar más a esta familia rota y por arrebatarle la poca familia a Lloyd…ya que él sabía que en el fondo su hermano a pesar de ser consumido por el odio, aún amaba su esposa y sobre todo a su hijo. Pero por otro lado. ¿Qué diría el otro papel? ¿Acaso era la copia de la carta de su padre? Procedió a tomarlo con sus manos, el papel era nuevo y estaba doblado, lo abrió con cuidado pero, para su sorpresa la fecha era de hace meses atrás y estaba escrito con la letra de su padre, pero escrito de forma apresurada, el documento decía:

"Querida Misako y querido Lloyd. Ya sé que por palabras ajenas a las mías todos saben que mentí y le arrebate un futuro a mi hermano y mi querida esposa, sé que mi hermano estará adolorido por esto por mucho tiempo y solo quiero que sepan que … me arrepiento de eso y siempre lo hice, todas las noches pensé en ello, pensé en como todo esto sería diferente si tan solo ella lo hubiera escogido a él y no a mí, mi hermano la merecía más que nada en este mundo y era injusto que hiciera eso, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…como yo y quiero que mi esposa e hijo tengan esa oportunidad para volver a ser felices. Incluso tu Misako y puede que tal vez yo nunca fui bueno con las palabras para expresar mis sentimientos, pero ahora tengo más conocimiento y experiencia para poder decir honestamente desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que los amo y gracias por darme esperanza y una vida grata y Lloyd quiero que no te sientas culpable por mi sacrificio, solo quiero que sigas a delante y seas fuerte por todos, para Ninjago, Para tu familia y para ti mismo. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, se mejor que yo y perdóname por no estar cuando más me necesites y por no haberlo estado cuando lo hiciste, nunca olvides que siempre te ame y fuiste lo más importante para en este mundo, incluso cuando fui malvado. Nunca lo olvides.

Con amor Garmadon"

Lloyd mientras leía no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el papel, él no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre y ella trato de consolarlo. Él ese día aprendió más sobre su familia y mientras sollozaba dijo.- Gracias mamá, gracias-


	4. El lamento de Garmadon

El lamento de Garmadon

La lluvia estaba comenzando a terminar y a aun la rabia ardía dentro de él.

La fuerte humillación que acababa de sufrir lo hacía sentirse como un…fracasado. Nadie le tenía fe en este punto y solamente era un chiste andante para todos, por alguna razón su hermano tenia mejor suerte con las personas.

Después de destruir accidentalmente algunas cosas en el bar se dirigió a su lugar favorito durante su estadía en el pueblo.

Era un muelle solitario, le hacía tener algo de paz mental mientras miraba el infinito cielo azul que comenzaba a despejarse. No le importaba que la lluvia lo empapara, solo podía pensar en una cosa además de ser perseguido por los caza recompensas financiados por su enemigo.

Él tenía la certeza de que su cabeza ya tenía un precio.

-Padre, si es que estas allá…arriba, espero que me escuches- Murmuró.

 _El cielo se despejó._

\- Sé que no he sido el mejor hijo…pero, quiero que sepas que yo…lo intente.

 _El frío lo envolvió._

-De verdad lo intente mucho, padre.

 _La luz de las llamas parpadeó._

-Sé que quizás no estés orgulloso de mí, Je.- Una risa amarga resopló.

 _Se sintió terrible._

-Sé que te decepcione y te hice sentir vergüenza.

 _Solo había silencio._

-Sé que quizás nunca me perdones por algunas cosas que hice, hay cosas de las que me arrepiento mucho, padre.

 _Silencio._

\- Sé que todos los demás que no me conocen realmente… esperan mucho de mí… y tengo miedo de decepcionarlos.

 _La madera rechinaba por cada golpeteo de las olas._

-Mis errores cuestan vidas, vidas que pueden ser mejores que… la mía.

 _Las risas estallaron débilmente en la distancia._

\- Padre, mañana será un día muy importante para mi… y para todos en esta isla.

 _El ruido de las olas se mecía debajo de él._

-Padre… sé que no suelo pedir esto, pero sé que quizás no te va a importar, pero… realmente lo necesito.

 _La lluvia sonaba en la distancia._

-¿Padre? Solamente te pido una cosa…y esa es… ¿Puedes darme fuerza?

 _El viento sopló._

-Realmente la necesito, la necesito para poder lidiar con esta carga, con esta enorme responsabilidad, con este peso.

 _Los grillos y las ranas hacían eco en el lugar._

\- Te lo agradecería mucho…sabes, gracias por todo.

 _Nadie nunca le respondió._

En la distancia un joven chico se acercaba hacia él sosteniendo una fruta en sus manos. Viendo a su figura paterna contemplar el infinito.

 **Nota: esto pertenece a una UA en el que estoy trabajando (Ninjago movie: re imaginada).**


End file.
